Truth or Dare
by RockMySox
Summary: SLASH Stupid, little one shot. A game of truth or dare turns out to be more for stan and kyle. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. (so sad)

A/N: So I was bored and decided to write this. Stan/Kyle pairing. The boys are 9 in this one, making them minors. (just so ya know). I will update my other story eventually. Please review!

Stan and Kyle were at Stan's house watching TV as usual, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stan," said the voice on the other line.

"Oh hey Wendy," Stan answered back. The two began to talk about mindless things, flirting with each other. Kyle sat there and rolled his eyes. He hated Wendy. She was such a bitch and Stan deserved better than her.

"So Stan, I was wondering if me and Bebe can come over and play truth or dare in your clubhouse like we did last time," Wendy said.

"Um, sure, why not," Stan replied.

"Good we'll be over soon." She hung up.

"Kyle, we're going up to the clubhouse," Stan announced.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Because we're going to play truth or dare with Bebe and Wendy.

"Do we have to?" Kyle whined.

"Yeah, I think I might be able to kiss her this time," Stan said excitedly.

"Alright," Kyle grumbled. The redhead wasn't sure why he was so jealous of Wendy and Stan. Stan and Kyle climbed up the rickety ladder into the clubhouse, where the two girls were already waiting for them.

"Ready guys?"

"Yeah," Stan said.

"Whatever," Kyle sighed, Bebe smiled at him.

"Okay, we'll start," Wendy said.

"Alright," Stan replied.

"Kyle," Wendy began, "Truth or dare?" Kyle hesitated. "Dare?" he said with uncertainty.

"Okay, kiss Bebe." Kyle was speechless and didn't move for a few seconds, not knowing what to do.

"Well, Kyle, what are you waiting for?" Bebe asked sweetly.

"I- just...um," Kyle stuttered. The leaned in for the kiss, but it didn't feel right. He had no feelings for the girl whatsoever. Kyle began to pull back, but Bebe pushed her lips up against his. Kyle broke the kiss quickly, not enjoying this at all.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Bebe asked.

"Cause I don't want this, it's wrong," Kyle protested.

Bebe sat back, disappointed. Wendy decided this was the perfect time the ask the question that has been on her mind for a while now.

"Kyle, truth or dare, and I want you to say truth."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay, truth."

"Are you gay?"

"No, why the hell who you think that?" Kyle said defensively.

"Well, I would think its kind of obvious," Wendy said.

"I am not gay," the redhead said.

Stan just sat in the corner, trying to stay out of the little fight.

"Well, um, Stan could be gay for all you know." Kyle said the first thing that came to his mind, and that wasn't good.

"What?!" Stan was shocked.

"You're not gay, Stan, you can't be," Wendy said.

"Of course not." Now Wendy was starting to wonder. It made sense. Stan always threw up on her and Kyle and Stan were way too close, just to be friends.

"Then kiss me, right here, right now." This made Kyle angry as a small smile spread across Stan's face. Kyle's eyes met Stan's for a brief second. Stan seemed to get lost in those green eyes.

"Stan!" Wendy said impatiently, snapping Stan out of his little daydream. Stan took a deep breath as their lips met. Wendy was about to deepen the kiss, but Stan's face turned green and she pulled away.

"Oh god, I feel sick," Stan moaned, throwing up on the floor.

"How come you always do that around me, Stan and never Kyle?" Wendy asked. Stan knew the answer to that question. He was pretty sure that there was a possibility that he liked Kyle, and now he was going to have to admit it, there was no way out of this.

"It's...well, I guess I might have feeling for someone else, maybe." Stan looked over at Kyle who had been starring at him the whole time.

"Like who?"

"I feel all mixed up inside, what I'm really trying to say is...I really like Kyle." The redhead smiled. "I really like you too, he said blushing. Stan smiled and took Kyle in his arms as Bebe pulled Wendy out of the clubhouse.

The two boys just held each other for a while. Stan, not feeling sick once. He slowly leaned in and kissed Kyle softly on the lips. Kyle sighed contently as they got deeper with their kisses.

"Wendy looked pretty pissed off huh?" Stan said. Kyle giggled. "She'll get over it." Stan began to shiver.

"Shit, its cold," Kyle said. "C'mon, lets go inside."

"Yeah," Stan said taking Kyle's hand in his own. The two walked in Stan's warm, cozy house for some more "fun".

The End


End file.
